For a long time, refrigeration has always been achieved by using a refrigerant through a compressor. Stirling refrigerators, which have a wide range of refrigeration temperature and a highest theoretical efficiency, are merely used in some deep cryogenic refrigeration. Specifically, the free piston Stirling refrigerator has high stability, but the actual efficiency is low and the cost is relatively high, thus its popularization is difficult. The alpha Stirling refrigerator has a simple structure and a relatively high efficiency, but has a relatively short service life because the piston thereof is sealed by an oil-free dynamic seal and the working medium gets easily leaked and cause pollution.